Somewhere to belong
by TruKaiba
Summary: A new generation of Hogwarts students are now attending. Among those is a boy looking for a better life who boards a plane only to arrive in a completely different world.


He had it all figured out. He would approach the register and the flight attendent would ask,  
" where do you want to go"  
"Away, just away," he would reply.  
Then he would pay for his ticket. He had the money. And the plane would take him away to some fantastic place-- to where he belonged. It's too bad things never worked out like he planed.  
"Young man," the woman next to the boay rubbed his arm lightly, "Is that your plane? You'll miss it if you don't wake up"  
He shot up, muttering his thanks under his breath, and ran to the gate. This was it! He would finally escape. Out of breathe, he spoke to the man working the register.  
"Are there any seats left on the plane"  
The man nodded.  
"One left in compartment A9. That'll be eighteen galleons and nine sickels. Still want it"  
"Excuse me"  
"Oh, thats right, different currency! The price is a hundred and thrity four dollars"  
"I'll take it," the boy slamed several bills down on the desk.  
"Name"  
He needed to think fast. If he gave his real name, someone might find him.  
"Tyler Smith"  
The man smirked. 'Smith' was an obvioius alias. "Age"  
"Eighteen." This time the man broke out laughing.  
"No, really, kid! We both know your not eighteen. Don't worry; I won't turn you away because of your age. You might even call it an asset"  
"Fine," Tyler pouted, wondering if he really looked that young,"I'm sixteen"  
The man looked at Tyler, incriminatingly.  
"Twelve." He said, defeated.  
"Thats better. See? I told you I wouldn't turn you away," the man said, handing Tyler the ticket.  
'What a strange plane,' Tyler thought, excitedly,'Maybe I am going somewhere I'll be happy. I guess anywheres better than here'  
Tyler boarded the plane through a normal terminal connecter. However, upon entering the plane,  
his surroundings appeared anything but normal. The interior was entirely made of wood- not one piece of grey plastic or metal shown through. He saw no seats and no cockpit. Bright red carpet layed a path from each end of the plane between compartment each with their own sliding doors. The compartment to his right was labeled B1 and to his left was A30. He followed the numbering to his left until arriving at A9, which was strangely deserted. 'One seat left my ass,' Tyler thought before sprawling out across the bench and falling asleep.  
When Tyler awoke, He was surrounded by the numerous missing occupents of his compartment. He had apparently been coaxed into a sitting position and was seated next to a small boy wereing glasses. Across from him, two tall raven-haired youthes sat. Their facial features looked nearly identical, although they were obviously of seperate genders.  
The boy had shaggy hair that fell to just below his ears and the girl's hair was long and fluffy.  
A moment later, the small boy sitting next to Tyler noticed that he was awake.  
"So you're finally awake"  
Tyler nodded.  
"My names Christopher Green"  
"I'm Tyler Smith. Are they friends of yours"  
"No, we haven't met yet"  
The girl, who was looking out the window, turned to acknowledge the comment.  
"My names Gia, Gia Frost, and this is my brother, Adrian"  
Adian didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading.  
"He doesn't talk much"  
" Do any of you know where we're going?" Tyler asked.  
"Of course! We're going to Hogwarts. Did you're mum have to knock you out just to get you on the plane or something?" Gia exclaimed.  
Tyler gave her a strange look.  
"You've never heard of Hogwarts, have you"  
"Never in my life"  
"It's a school for the gifted"  
"Look, obviously I'm not supposed to be here... I'll just get off and leave when we get to the school"  
"No, one way or another, someone obviously wanted you here," Gia said, pointing to something over Tyler's head. Tyler looked up to find a black trunk labled with his name on the side.  
"We'd better change into our robes. You slept through most of the trip so we should be arriving at any time now," Gia instructed.  
Tyler shrugged and decided to do as he was told. It didn't look like he had a choice with the way the raven-haired girl was looking at him. The four gathered their robes and exited the compartment to find some changing rooms. 


End file.
